


FORGOTTEN MEMORIES

by cateyes1979



Series: Movie star Ben solo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Ben and rey Met in highschool, Ben gets rey to fall in love with him again, Car Accident, Coma, Established Relationship, Memory Loss, Rey and Ben are Married, Reylo - Freeform, They Have Kids, movie star Ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-04-11 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cateyes1979/pseuds/cateyes1979
Summary: Not good with titles guys!Ben solo is a world famous movie star he has everything including rey his beautiful wife and their two children until tragedy strikes and she is in a devastating car accident after an misunderstanding they had was resolved and they were going to go out that night! Thats  when  His world comes crashing down the accident lands his wife in a coma for almost a month until she awakes which brings Bens hopes up until he finds out his rey does not remember anything about them being married are their kids. In fact she’s back to when they first met and they did not get along back in highschool now ben has to get his wife to fall in love with him all over again.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Movie star Ben solo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

He pushed his co star and leggy blonde kaydel connix away. “For the millionth time kaydel I want no part of you, you know I’m married!” She scoffed her nose in the air. “Come on Ben I know your miserable with that mouse of a wife of yours!” Then the witch put her lips on his and that’s how rey found them.

She just looked at him anger in her beautiful hazel eyes. “I come here darling to bring you lunch but I see your busy!” She said her teeth clenched that’s when she ran out the door. He pushed kaydel off! Then said to kaydel “stay the hell away from me other then on the set kaydel!” With that he ran out after his wife.

”Rey wait! Rey god damn it will you fucking wait!” She stopped crossed her arms not looking at him. He could see tears starting in her eyes. They had been distant recently he had been so busy with his schedule he barely had time with her and Jessica and Sylvia their two seven year old twin little girls.

”It’s not what you were thinking in there okay I would never do that to you baby never do that to us are our girls.” He said almost pleading. “Kaydel had been all over me since she landed the part! And I....rejected her everytime please believe me sweetheart please!” She closed her eyes. “S...she’s beautiful and young I...I’m thirty three years old ben. In fact I...wouldn’t blame you if you did want to fuck her!”   
  


He walks up behind her pulls her in his arms and kisses her neck bites it a little at his wife’s old insecurities flaring up it happens every now and then especially since he has beautiful young actresses co Star with him on his movies it always angers him a little but he always assures his rey “you are the most beautiful woman I know rey no other woman compares to you in my eyes no one not since I first met you when we were sixteen.” She smiles leaning into him “alright okay ben I know I love you” she says as she turns in his arms puts her arms around his neck and her soft delectable lips are on his.   
  


He pulls her closer as they kiss then he picks her up and takes her in the office for some privacy. “Ben” she says as he keeps kissing her. He kisses down her neck and starts unbuttoning her blue shirt and jeans pushing his hand down her panties feeling her hot wet pussy “Ben I oh god I...don’t think we should be doing this...” she tells him breathlessly. “Mmmm I don’t care especially when you are wet for me sweetheart” he says wickedly. “But what if....” he presses his fingers against the nub of her pussy. “Oh god that feels good bennnn!”   
  


He continues until his rey is mindless then he pushing her jeans down and panties and fingers going inside her tight warm pussy. “I don’t care darling girl and I don’t think you do either!” He says with a smirk as he pushes his fingers inside her. At this point his wife nearly screams bucking into his fingers his little hellcat. As he continues until she cums as he slams his mouth on hers their tongues entering eachothers mouths. That’s when she reaches down and makes quick work of his pants and shirt almost tearing them off of him.

They haven’t had sex in a month they needed each other. Each of them sucking hickeys on eachother everywhere as she’s on top of him and he’s instantly inside her they both moan at the feeling as she moves riding him hard like her life depended on it his mouth on her nipple sucking and laving it until they both scream as he fills her pussy with cum.   
  


She clasps on him with a smile. Both sated he kisses her “I’m going to call my mom and dad to take the girls tonight since I’m not busy because after this I’m calling hux I don’t think it will be to busy my love then I’m taking you out to dinner.” She kisses him deeply smiles. “Sounds like a plan to me see you later.” She says as she is dressing. He dresses with a big smile. Then he gets on the phone with his manager hux and his co manager Phasma to inform them.

Ben spends the rest of the day extremely happy looking forward to another evening with his rey the best thing that ever happened to him. And another night of love making as well. He knew by that smirk he would get lucky again she always did have a sexy smirk.

Until he got the call from her best friend rose he was getting ready to go home. “Hey rose I was just on my way home what’s up rey should already be there.” Rose sounded like she was upset “Ben it’s umm” then she sobbed. Her husband finn took the phone. “Ben rey is not home.” Ben signed and said “oh okay but what’s going on with rose” he had known rose and finn since senior year in highschool and rose was always overly emotional.   
  


“Ben rey has been in an accident!” Finn sobbed. That’s when the phone dropped from his hands in shock.   
  


Much later he was at the hospital with his girls. That’s when he saw her laying in that bed. The doctors did surgeries setting her bones straight. “Oh god rey my love rey.” He said pain going through his chest. As he sat beside her kissing each of her fingers. Putting her hand against his lips. “I love you sweetheart please come back to me.”   
  


He finished up the shoot but Ben would always go to the hospital with the girls. Also finn and rose. Rey had been in a coma for a month. Until one day she awoke. She opened her eyes and looked at the doctors. They called and told ben, he ran.

Drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital rey was setting up looking at him with her head tilted curiously “Ben solo what are you doing here? Also why am I here?” Then she turned towards hux whom she knew very well after Ben become a star. “Who are you?” Rey sounded like she sounded like she did when they first met in highschool!

”Rey sweetheart that’s hux my manager we have known him since my debut!” Rey looked at hux and said “I have never seen you before in my life! And what’s this we crap solo!” Bens eyes widened in shock she had not called him solo since highschool!

**Rey**

She was told that Ben was her husband she looked at rose who she did remember and started laughing “no way rose besides I’m sixteen and so is he!” 

Han and Liea were waiting outside with the doctor came out ben was wearing the floor out walking up and down it. “Ben sit down!” Liea orders. Then she looks at doctor kim with a worried look “what’s wrong with my daughter in law doctor” the doctor looks at them and says “amnesia I’m afraid she has no memories of marrying Ben are having children with him the only memories she has are of her sixteen year old self.

Ben puts his head in his hands and moans then looks at the doctor “how long will this last.” The doctor smiles “it’s only temporary just get her reacquainted with you mr solo and her girls and her memories will come back.

NOTES

SEX IN THE FIRST CHAPTER CHECK 

WE ALREADY HAVE MEMORY LOSS CHECK

NOW BEN HAS HELP REY NEXT CHAPTER FLASHBACK TO HOW THEY MET 👍❤️

LIKE COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK AND ALL THAT


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose takes rey with her because she will not go with Ben

Rose ended up taking rey to her and Finns house. Rey looked around “so let me get this straight guys.” She says pointing at them grinning wide. “You two ended up marrying!” Rose looks at her husband. Finn just shrugs his shoulders they both smile at rey. “Yes rey.” Rey clapped her hands “I knew that’s how you two would end up!” Then she hugged them both enthusiastically. They just laughed.

Earlier she refused to go home with Ben solo. Jeez she couldn’t be married to him! The arrogant snob she thought. They fought the minute they met a few days ago especially when he ignored a love note from her friend who fell for him at first sight. She remembered Ben told her in no uncertain terms that he would never go out with Lucy. Rey remember comforting her friend for hours. Then confronting the jackass! No way she would ever end up married to that!  
  


**Ben**

Rose told him it would only be for a few days then they would get his parents to take rey in. He had objected “she’s my wife rose she needs to come home damn it!” Thats when his mother interjected. “Yes she is Ben and we know you have loved her since high school.” Han stood up put his hand on his shoulder “yes I know son I know this is painful but rey is not the rey you married she’s the rey you first met. She does not remember marrying you we need to gradually as the psychiatrist says get her to remember in other words you my son have to make her remember falling in love with you.” 

He smiles at that as he watches his rey go out with rose his mom coming behind him saying “in the meantime she will stay a few days with rose and finn then come home with us.” She tells him softly. He closes his eyes. He remembered when he first met her. They were both sixteen, he had just moved to resistance New York his mother was superintendent of the high school his father the principal. 

He felt awkward and tall. He had been taller then most of his class. But because of his parents and according to his friend who moved as well alex Trent his looks as well. He had always thought his looks were mismatched but girls seemed to actually like them. Because in his first few days at school he had gotten like ten annoying love notes from girls he didn’t know!   
  


He looked out and saw her while he was standing with Alex near the gym. She was laughing with a pretty asian chick. She was bright and lovely her hair in a pony tail a bit on the thin side but still she had a lithe figure, she was wearing a pair of jeans and tank with a button up shirt over it. He found himself barely able to breathe unable to take his eyes off this girl with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Not to mention lovely pink lips. Alex who had moved a few weeks before him had looked at him then looked where he was looking then grinned.

”Aaah that’s rey she’s an orphan in the foster care of plutt.” Ben almost sneered “are you kidding me that fat slob plutt took in a foster child!” Alex laughed “oh yeah for those checks.”   
  


Ben just smiled a little at the memories plutt was a piece of shit! He died about a year ago.   
Some pretty brunette named Lucy came up to him. She gave him a note “could you read this please ben.” She told him blushing. Annoyed this was note number eleven. Instead of reading it he just shoved it back towards her. “I don’t want it are no part of you! Now go away!” Tears started in the girls eyes and she ran away.

He ignored it and sat down in mr abrams class. That’s when he saw her strattle the chair in front of him it caught him off guard that day it was a Wednesday and rey was wearing a short skirt and button up shirt. “What is your freaking problem!” Ben looked at her unable to say anything mainly because she looked like what he would depict a naughty schoolgirl would look like with her long legs and smooth skin that tempted him god this girl was gorgeous. “My friend wrote you a heartfelt letter which honestly is not done this day and age and you...

“You arrogant ass were rude! You hurt her and you don’t ever hurt a friend of mine!” She said her hazel eyes sparking then she stood slammed her hands down in front of him on his desk “well arse! Say something!” She was close and she smelled good like vanilla and wildflowers. He smirked “well for one I don’t like her back it’s a two way street here rey that is your name right!” He says as he stands and corners her. He sees her swallowing and backing away from him. But putting her chin up looking him in the eyes. He just gets closer until she’s against the wall.   
  
  


“And another thing I rejected more then just your friend!” He says close enough to kiss her god she was a tempting little vixen he thought he caught her licking those delectable lips. “You are an asshole!” She says pushing him out of the way as she goes to her own seat far away from him and sits not looking at him. Ben looks at her chuckling damn he thought she’s British and beautiful.

Ben was pulled out of those memories when he heard the little voices of both his little girls Jessika and Sylvia “daddy can we sleep with you tonight?” They both say. “Yeah sure come on babies.” He says softly as both his daughter get in bed. His girls looked like there mother with the exception of having his dark hair. “We miss mommy daddy when will she be back?” Jessika ask. He strokes her black curls “don’t worry baby we will see mommy soon just go to sleep.”   
  


They both say okay and after a few minutes fall asleep beside him. He closes his eyes missing holding rey touching her he will help to make his wife remember them. 

NOTES

WELL FLASHBACK TO HIGHSCHOOL DAYS AND REY DOES NOT LIKE BEN AT FIRST

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to high school days rey Nima is her last name and she has a crush on a basketball player named Wesley Henderson Ben gets jealous and Wes isn’t as perfect as he seems also rey gets some flashes of memories

He awoke a bit later then the girls. Sylvia and Jess he walked into a mess, he laughed as he saw his daughters both a mess. Pancake batter everywhere. They looked at him with wide hazel eyes so like there mother. “Hi daddy we wanted to make you breakfast.” Jessika said sweetly as she hugged him looking up. Sylvia run up hugging him as well he stroked both girls hair “I’ll finish breakfast you two go bathe and get ready for school.”   
  


They did as he said. He looked around chuckling at the scene. Remembering a not long ago his wife and girls baking cakes and making a mess they each were covered in flour and laughing rey decided to include him and he ended up kissing and chasing each of his girls. Tears started as he remembered kissing his cute flour covered wife on her pretty pink lips and laughing wiping some of it off. He wanted that back he wanted her back!   
  


They ate a breakfast of pancakes and bacon reys favorite and the girls then it was off to school and he drove to the shoot and they filmed a action sequence where he saved the girl. Then they had a kissing scene. He was lucky he was a professional it had been years now since he had been in the business because he was picked at twenty one not long after graduating high school by a entertainment company with reys encouragement because he was talented at singing. A lot of the songs he wrote retained to her. Inspired by her! Rey was his girlfriend at the time. They not long after that married a few months later. 

He got lost in memory of a sixteen year old rey he didn’t make a great first impression. She thought him an arrogant rich asshole. He supposed he was. He had overheard rey and her friend rose talking “that new guy rey is hot and he’s the principals son.” Rey looks at her rolls her eyes “I’ve met him already and he’s a jerk that is cruel to girls he’s just a rich arrogant jerk!” Rose’s eyes widen “wow rey he can hear you!”   
  


“I don’t care if he does!” Rey says with snark. “I don’t like him!” That made him want to shut her up who was she to assume things about him! He wanted to shut her up oh yes those snarky comments with his lips what would little miss rey Nima do if he kissed her he wondered.   
  


A few days later he found out rey had a crush on one of the top basketball players of the school team Wesley Henderson that really pissed him off. Plus it made him want to vomit.   
  


Rey would go to his games and give him gifts plus blush and smile sweetly everytime the guy would smile at her. She even left movie tickets in his locker with a hand written note saying would you like to go on a date from rey nima.   
  


She was leaving it when he found her “you know you look desperate and creepy rey leaving shit in the guys locker!” She stilled and then turned on him. He was already close breathing in her sweet smell god she smelled good. “You know nothing about him or me solo!” She hissed her teeth bared. Pink in her cheeks her hazel eyes bright she looked feral amd gorgeous. He leaned close grabbed her face his thumb stroking the bottom of her soft lovely lips “and you think Wesley knows you rey?” Her breath hitched her face seemed to get closer to his he couldn’t be mistaken but he could have sworn her eyes went to his lips, but then she wrenched herself away from him and he felt her fist hard in his stomach and his breath knocked out of him! She...punched him in the stomach why.....the little hellcat....his little hellcat. “Don’t touch me again solo!” She hissed stomping away.   
  


He chuckled after a bit as he went to his next class. Don’t bet on it sweetheart he thought when he looked at his hellcat. He liked rey.   
  


He had fifth period with the basketball player rey crushed on! He overheard him “oh I’m going on that date with that girl rey.” The other guy said “but why dude didn’t you say she was a little nobody that you could never you know be a boyfriend to her.” The ball player just sat back smirking “well yeah that still stands but well rey is cute plus I haven’t got laid in while not to mention she’s a Virgin and naive and stupid!” They laugh.   
  


Ben had heard enough one minute he was just sitting across the room the next.... he was putting his fist through the ball players face! After.... he also took care of his friends. He warned them “you don’t even fucking breathe in her direction!”   
  


He got hell from his parents. But later snuck out. Rey was waiting for Wesley. Well he sent her a note telling her what happened of course making it look like he was the bad guy! He remembered. He sat beside rey before that watching the movie. Using the excuse he just came there to watch a movie. Rey rolled her eyes trying to ignore him ben chuckled quietly looking at her rather then the movie.

After she found out from a friend of his she yelled at him accusing him of being a brute and a monster.   
  


He got fed up with it and grabbed her close and his lips slammed on hers. He felt her struggle then try to bite him but his tongue entered effectively keeping her from that then she stilled. Ben had went to a spin the bottle party when he was thirteen once he kissed and made out with Betsy boon but that was all. It was awkward and hot with him left with an awkward boner but this was very different because rey tasted sweet like the candy she ate and her own unique taste suddenly Rey was kissing him back it was a bit sloppy but he loved it.   
  


He didn’t know if it was him are her but someone moaned as they kept kissing until she pushed him away her hazel eyes wide in shock and dispair her hand on her mouth tears started in her eyes then she ran.   
  


Back then ben just stood there breathing fast. Then he sat down frustrated running his fingers through his hair licking his lips still tasting her. Then he smiled rey nima wasn’t as immune to him as she liked to think.

He smiled at that memory and rey wasn’t because after that she couldn’t stop blushing every time he come around her. And Wesley was forgotten.   
  


Rey got settled at his parents house he brought the girls by rey looked at them these were the twins she had with Ben solo and according to rose ben became a star. The two girls names were Jessika and Sylvia names she had always liked. They looked like her with exception to having Bens hair she was really married to ben solo....

Suddenly sharp pain went through her head then flashes of memories of little babies of her holding them of Ben kissing her sweaty forehead and her smiling at him. Rey grabbed her head crying in pain then clasping Ben runs up “Rey! Sweetheart Rey!” She looks at him his handsome face barely in focus he was always handsome ridiculously so in fact. “We....are really....married ben...aren’t we!” He breathed drawing her closer. “Yes.” He kissed her forehead “yes rey your my wife.” He picked her up and carried her to the guest room.   
  


He laid her on the bed. After some pain meds the doctor prescribed. Rey asked to speak to the girls. She learned about them a few minutes later he heard laughter. He smiles as he leaves.   
  


Much later he looks in on them and sees rey and Sylvia and Jessika asleep. He walks slowly in rey slowly opens her eyes “Ben you can Umm lay with us if you want” she says a blush to her face. He smiles and gets in bed with his girls rey inches up a little as their daughters instinctively get comfortable and then rey puts her head on his chest shyly and closes her eyes. He smiles looking down at his wife. She acknowledged they were married that was progress. Then he hears her soft snores and closes his eyes kissing her hair, breathing her in. He loves her so much.

NOTES

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK 😁


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time goes by

Some weeks go by and rey spends more time with the girls not to mention Ben has been taking her out on dates. It was like back when they were dating in high school. He remembers rey hearing about Wesley from rose. Plus she started to sort of hang around him.   
  


Also confide in him. Then after a while they become closer and started going to movies together rose kept smirking and saying it was dates but rey would deny it. One day she called and asked him to meet her at dairy diner. Rey liked to set her friends up on group dates they always arranged a sort of dating game.   
  


Him and Alex were invited. Rey smiles as they get there.

There were already two other guys there. They take one look at him one of the guys scowls then says “Rey those hot girls will never choose us with him around!” The other shakes his head in agreement. Ben feels immediately annoyed rey has been denying that there is something between them for weeks now. He looks at her and takes her to a corner “solo what!” She says jerking her hand out of his. He looks around no one around.   
  


“Are you kidding me rey seriously!” She just looks at him, rolls her eyes and huffs. “Look your a gorgeous guy girls want you plus the only way I could damned well get cindy, manda, and Corey to even agree to meet these guys is if I told them you would be present!”

”Besides also bazine the most popular girl at our school agreed to come as well.” She started to go in people of lately had been linking him with the beautiful brunette he hated it apparently rey had caught on. “Look there is nothing between me and bazine rey!” 

Her eyes widened “but why not!” She said in genuine surprise “I mean you two would be perfect together!” Ben laughed without humor then said “really have I ever showed an interest in bazine as beautiful of an ornament as she is!” He was ready to explode and frustration he was either ready to kiss her are strangle her! Rey looked at anywhere but him “look just participate Ben give Baz a chance!” That did it he was fed up there was something between them the way she smiled at him looked at him, he snatched her in his arms and his lips was on hers kissing her for the second time.

His tongue plundering her mouth he heard a moan it was her she was kissing him back, oh definitely kissing him back her tongue tangling with his until she said “no” and wrenched herself out of his embrace. “I...I’m nobody Baz is beautiful and rich like you!” She said tears in her eyes as she walked out. Ben just looked down is that what rey thought! She was nobody, she was everything! Rose told him before rey was told a lot of times what a plain nobody she was so many times she actually believed it. Rose believed especially after Wes did what he did that she would never be good enough for guys like that are him. Ben slammed his fist on the wall wishing it was all the ones that told her those vile things.

He did participate but not for Baz but for rey in fact he turned her down on purpose just to end up alone with rey. They ended up laughing over Sunday’s and Baz going home in a huff.

From then on Ben and rey were officially dating inseparable I’m fact.

They were eighteen when they first had sex it was after graduation. They rented a hotel. He remembered pulling her to him and kissing her their tongues doing a dance then clothes flying in their eagerness. He kissed her lovely mouth, neck, and breast sucking her nipple a first for both of them. He found he loved that especially when it elicits little moans from her. Then lower to her pussy where he copied from when he watched porn. That had her screaming and writhing As he sucked her clit and licked her pussy like he could never get enough! Then rey returned the favor by sucking his cock licking him and sucking until he comed down her throat, ropes of cum. Rey had done that quite often on there dates of lately just as he ate her out but they would never go as far as that. Finally he eases up swallowing nervous he could feel rey be same it was a little awkward as he took her virginity but much later Ben had her screaming in pleasure as he pounded into her over and over again. Much later they grinned very satisfied and sated holding eachothers sweat glistened bodies.

Ben smiles at the memories as he remembered they fucked constant after that. Then ended up marrying by the time they were twenty one and he got scouted by a talent agency with his girls support.

Suddenly he heard screams of pain, he ran “Rey sweetheart!” She was on the floor grabbing her head.

**Rey**

She grabbed her head pain shooting through her flashes of memories falling for ben despite her initial dislike but that was an excuse honestly upon meeting him he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. But she felt he would never go for an ugly nobody like her.

Then flashes of Ben returning her feelings of them dating of their first time making love marrying at twenty one Ben being scouted becoming a star. Then the girls everything came to her.

She later found herself in bed with Ben at her side her hand in his she could feel his soft warm lips kissing it and her fingers. Tears in his eyes. “Ben” she croaked “I....I remember!” Ben looked up at her quickly his dark eyes bright “oh my love do you remember everything sweetheart.” She smiles “yes.” Then draws him in and kisses him slow. Tears come out “oh my love my rey my wife.”   
  


Much later the girls are informed and a celebration is done by his parents as rey and Ben join the girls running and hugging their mother. Rey is crying “oh my darlings.” She says. Ben smiles looking on with rose and finn.

Later he holds her from behind outside of their bedroom earlier the doctor congratulated her on finally remembering her belonging. She smiles as she turns in his arms and kisses him. They have a lot of make up time since she almost died. Neither one wasn’t about to waste any of it. Life was short.

She laughs as Ben kisses all over her face and picks her up carrying her inside “I love you” they both say as he’s on top of her and he grins and his lips are on hers. She knows she’s in for a long night but looking forward to it.   
  


  
NOTES

THATS ALL FOLKS HOPE YOU ENJOYED

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK   
  



End file.
